Confidence is the Key
by Danichix
Summary: Hikari has a lot of favors to do from her friends. Will she be confident to say no for once? R&R
1. Chapter 1

Today was a hot, summer day. There was a slight breeze, but not no humidity came to it at all. I was wearing my favorite fantasy outfit that resembles a jester's cloak. On my head lay a shiny, silver tiara. Even though I feel so pretty, I'm harvesting my perfect tomatoes. My animals were outside getting some air, and enjoying the weather while they injest some fully-grown grass on my other plot.

Sounds that appeared to be footsteps came towards had me, and left me a little startled, which made me turn to see who it was. Luke was coming towards me. Why would he want to talk to me? Why not his girlfriend, Selena?

"Hey, Hikari! Can you do me a favor?" He seemed pretty shy when he asked.

"Depends on the favor." His favors are the worst sometimes. Like one time he made me chop down eight trees, because he said he sprained his wrist. Instead, he went and flirted with Selena. Another time, he made me ask Selena if she liked him, but that favor was not bad. I wish Luke would do a favor for me once in a while. Luke is like my brother to me, I can trust him and we get along so well.

"Do you know what Selena likes? It's her birthday tomorrow, and you two are best friends, so I'd thought you'd know her preferences." I was shocked, but it was a sweet favor for him to ask me. Probably, Luke wants to get her the perfect gift.

"Yeah, I do. She likes black pearls, hibiscus, and rubies." He seemed to be thinking. They have been together for a while. I wish he knew what to get his own girl friend for her birthday.

"From a girls point of view, what should I do on her birthday to make it romantic? I want to tell her I love her." Luke began to blush, but that's so sweet. I began to think what I would like a guy to do to me.

"Take her on a date to the beach when the sun sets, give her a box that has a black pearl with a ruby pendant wrapped around it, and put a hisbiscus in her hair when you two are talking. She'll be so happy." He began to smile, which makes me smile.

"Thanks." He gave me a huge hug and began on his journey to make Selena have the best birthday ever tomorrow.

I finished harvesting my tomatoes and walked to town. The main reason I came to the town was to see The Wizard. He was in his house reading some spell books. He's so shy, it can be annoying, but it's cute. He blushes everytime he says something deep and sweet to me. At times, I wanted to break up with him, but there is this power telling me to stay with him and I've found myself doing just that.

"Hey." I didn't know what to say.

"Oh." The wizard glanced at me, and blushed when his eyes fell upon my tiara. "You . . . look pretty in that."

I grinned childishly, feeling my cheeks get warm. "Thanks." He went back to reading his book. "So, what are you reading?"

The wizard quickly looked up, and raised an eyebrow. "Do you really want to know?" My expression saddened from the remark.

"Not really." He went back to his book. "Why don't you ever smile? Why're you so shy?"

Finally, he put the book down, which made me feel a whole lot better. Taking a deep breath, he looked at me in the eyes. I saw his right emerald green eye, and his golden yellow left eye which I totally adore.

Quickly, he got up and put his hands on both my arms. "Baby girl, do you want to take a walk with me then?" My mouth almost dropped, and I felt my heart pounding so hard. My stomach felt cluttered with butterfly after butterfly. I couldn't believe he said a full sentence without pausing. It made me feel so special.

"When?"

"Right now." I opened my eyes wide and nodded. The Wizard began to smile, which made my cheeks turn pink. He ushered me to the door. "Where're we going to walk to?"

"Guess." Wow, he must be very happy today. I wonder why he's acting this way? Anyways, I know he likes to go to the Flute Fields, or the Lighthouse. Although, he also likes the Beach in Harmonica Town.

"Um, the Beach in Harmonica Town?" It was a guess, but I think it was right he looked me in the eyes and nodded. Shyness was not getting the best of him today, which is great, in my opinion.

Suddenly, he grabbed my hand when we started walking past the Tailors. The butterflies in my stomach got worse with each second passing. Everything was perfect at the moment. Neither of us could think of what to talk about.

Walking to the beach kinda got boring. When we were there he was being super sweet. We let go of eachother's hands. He pulled me close to him, makind me touch his chest.

"Hikari, I love . . . you. I . . . trust you . . . with my life." I was breathing softly, even when my heart was pounding very hard. Maybe he'll propose to me with the blue feather? I doubt it, though. "I want to tell you my real name. Wizards and witches cannot tell people their real names, or then the human they told will gain control of the witch or wizard." He seemed so shy at the moment. Actually, I liked it this time.

"I won't control you. I love you too much to do that." A big grin went across his face.

"My real name is Gale." My mouth dropped.

"I like that name."

"Thanks, you are the first person I ever loved." Gale closed his eyes and leaned closer to me to where our lips touched. He put his one of his arms around my back, and the other on the back of my head. While I put my arms around his neck.

Kissing each other was sweet, just soon enough we were making out.

All of a sudden we heard a girl voice yell at us jokingly, "hey, this is a beach not a kissing booth!" We seperated to see who it was. There was Selena standing with her hands on her hips.

Selena was smiling, "wow, you guys didn't think I would be home so soon did you? Anyways I need to talk to you, Hikari." She gave me a wink.

I looked at Gale to see if it was okay. His eyes sparkled then, we hugged and he left to go back to his house.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" My heart felt better, after Gale left, even I was really upset how she split us.

"Me and Luke are going on a date tomorrow on my birthday! I am so excited! Can you help me pick out what to wear?" She is really excited.

My smile came back. "Sure."

Before I knew it, we were at the Tailors to look for a cute outfit. There a lot of clothes, like short shorts, capris, tank tops, jeans, jackets, dresses, and more. The store was full of color, even colors I never heard of.

Quickly, Luna came to us when we walked in, and asked us politely, "can I help you girls with anything?"

"Umm, we're looking for a cute outfit for a date." Luna started to think. She walked to a rack of dresses and pulled out a red eastern, which looks like a asian dress with cherry blossoms on the lower side of the dress. Selena fell in love with it. Luna also pulled out a little pink ribbon. Now, Selena was so excited she could hardly breathe.

"I love it!" Great, she loves it. If she loves it, she would love the date. I bet it would be the best day of her life tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**I forgot to mention that Flowers Smell Good helped me with editing. But enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>The rest of the day went by fast. When it was the next day, I accidentally slept in until ten in the morning. Luke and Selena's date is at noon, so I had to hurry up and get dressed, so I could help Selena an hour before the date. She told me, I had to help do her hair. Probably, I am just going to leave it the way it is, since it is always perfect unlike mine. As soon as I could leave, I got ready, let out my animals, then watered my crops. Today was not as great as yesterday, because there was no breeze.<p>

Selena came walking to my house exactly at 10:30, when I was watering my crops. She was holding her new dress, and a box that had hearts on it. It was probably her beauty box . . . I think.

"Hey, Selena! You can go in, and start getting ready. I'll be in there when I'm done." She nodded, and walked into my house like she thought it was her own.

Soon, enough I was done watering my crops, and I went inside to help her get ready for her date with Luke. When I walked in, she had the dress on and her hair was down. She looked like an angel! Her hair is perfect down, because she has long and wavy, silky hair.

"I love your hair like that! Let's keep it down, and put the ribbon on the left side of your head." That put a huge smile on her face. I grabbed the ribbon and put it in her hair. "Perfect," I whispered. We looked at my clock, and it was 11:40.

"You go hang out with The Wizard while I'm on my date. Let's go!" I nodded and smiled, I usually love hanging out with my boy friend during their date. We went out of the house and started walking to the Beach.

"So, why do you want me to hang out with The Wizard?" I was surprised, she usually asks me to wait next to the beach, or go to the Brass Bar.

"Well, after I saw you two making out yesterday, it seems he makes you really happy." Hopefully, she didn't see me blush. What she said was true. He does make me the happiest person in the world.

"Thanks."

She nodded. "You are my best friend; of course, and I want you to be happy."

I grinned largely. Suddenly, I just noticed we were almost to the Beach. "Well, good luck, girly!" We both hugged each other. While she walked to the Beach, I walked the opposite direction to Gale's house.

The house was so comforting, but he doesn't have a bed or a kitchen, which is depressing. You just have to love his educational stuff, and ingredients to make potions. Again, he was on his chair reading a book when I walked into his house. He seemed pretty shy again, which was irritating me.

"Hey, Gale!" Attention was what I craved, not that stupid book.

He set the literature down, and gazed into my pupils. "Why do you always come in without knocking?" I shrugged and had a little grin upon my face. As soon as I could, I got to my knees right next to him.

"I want to hang out with the most special person in my life." I was flirting with him. Usually, when we are out people call me a big flirt. It irritates me, but you have to admit to yourself that it is true, and go on with it.

Anyways, he blushed and looked away. Though, he got up and walked to his crystal ball. He moved his hands in a motion above the ball.

Walking right after him, and I stood right behind him to see if I could see what he saw. Quickly, he stared at me with a worried look. "What did you see?" One of my hands flew and landed on his shoulder, and then he put one of his on top.

"I can't say. It will jinx us, and probably come true." He looked serious. I gave him the puppy eyes. My mud-brown eyes, which he could not resist always seemed to get his attention. "Okay, fine, I will tell you." There was a long quiet pause. "You know the crystal ball isn't always true, right?" Slowly, I nodded. "Well, I saw that in my crystal ball, you and Luke have kissed."  
>My face was probably very astonished. He was my best friend. Why would I do that to Gale? I love him too much to ever break his heart like that. Besides, he is dating my best friend, so I couldn't hurt her that way, either. If that happened, me and Luke would be so screwed.<p>

"We are just friends, I promise."I was trying to make sure we were on the same page. I didn't want him to be upset or anything. Gale is the love of my life, my soul mate, and I want to be with him until I die. Sadly, wizards don't die, and he would be broken when I die, unless he gives me a potion for I live forever. Maybe, but there's no potion for that.

Gale seems like he was going to cry. We both sat on the couch, and he was leaning over with his elbows on his knees. He seemed to be thinking, and begging for it not to come true. I started rubbing my hand on his back to comfort him, but doubting it would work, though. Sometimes he is so sensitive. My sweetie will be okay, I hope.

This is getting ridiculous, though. Not everything the crystal ball tells is true, and he knows that. "Don't worry. It won't happen. Not everything on your crystal ball comes true, remember?" Again, he was thinking, then he allowed himself to a nod, and seemed to be feeling a whole lot better.

I am glad, I made him feel better, but I totally doubt that is what he sees. Maybe he was hiding that it was something else. Or maybe, he's lying to me, he does do that to keep a secret, or something. Whatever it was, it's a good or a bad thing.

Suddenly, I glanced at the clock, and it was almost 1 in the afternoon. Luke and Selena's date should be over by now! Soon enough, I got up.

"See you later!" Rushing the goodbye was hard for me and maybe him to. Just I hurried out the door and toward the Beach.

I saw Selena looking at the ground. She had a hibiscus in her hair. The sound of me rushing to her made her run to me.

"Ohmigosh, Luke put this hibiscus in my hair! He also gave me this black pearl, with a ruby pendant wrapped around it! Best birthday gift ever!" She pulled out a square box that was plain sky blue. My eyes also glanced at her lips and she seemed like the smile would never go away. There was a smile on my face too. That makes me happy when the most amazing girl had a wonderful birthday.

"That's great!"

"I know, right? He also told me he loved me and never wants to let me go!" That girl was talking pretty fast. Her making me smile made her smile. What Luke did was sweet. Selena could never have asked for a better birthday.

Remembering, I didn't give her the present I wanted to give her so I pulled out shining perfume. She jumped and smiled and took it.

"Thank you so much! You are the greatest person ever!" I got the biggest hug ever from her. This was the best day of her life. Well, I'm going to assume that.


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of the season went by fast. No, I did not kiss Luke. Maybe, that crystal ball is being ridiculous. Life is short, but there is only one person I want to spend it with, and that is my Gale.

Autumn is my favorite season, and it's not because it is when my birthday is, but it's the only season that brings me and Gale closer together than ever. Since, he is never busy during the fall, we usually go on dates. Like tonight, I'm going to his house to look at the stars with him.

Selena came over to help me get ready. Tomorrow was my birthday, except Gale has no idea that it is, though. I don't want him to know. He lives forever, while I get older. Not fair.

My outfit for our date was a short, red dress with light pink floral design, wearing some hot pink converse, and a crystal was perched my hair. Selena was straightening my hair, too. "Selena," I spoke suddenly, without realizing that I spoke, but she looked at me waiting for me to have something more to say, "thanks for doing my hair." That was not what I was thinking, but it did work. I'm not a person who asks other people for advice.

She was almost done with my hair. Without the waves, my hair went to my shoulders. It looked good."You're welcome. Good luck, though." Her words made me feel confident. No one said, 'Good luck' to me before. That seems like a good thing. I hate keeping the secret of what Gale predicted from the crystal ball.

Quickly, I gave her a nod, while walking out the door. Now time to go Gale's house. Usually, Selena just stays at my house to surprise me when I walk in. Probably, wants to be the first person to know what happened at my date.

I took in a deep breath and began my walk to Gale's. Hopefully, he'll read my fortune for today. Him seeing me and Luke kissing in the crystal ball was just simply heart wrenching. Does he actually believe in what the ball says? Or, does he trust me more?

Well, I hope it's me; the person he trusts. The sun was setting, making the sky a mixture of blue, red, and yellow, making other blends of color.

Before I knew it, I made it to Gale's for the date. I slightly knocked on the door before walking in. Gale's eyes shifted to the door hastily. He was standing by his crystal ball, as always. "Did you see anything?" I calmly asked, sauntering over to his side.

A grin went across his face. "I didn't look yet." That was unexpected. That made me feel bad for asking him. "Come in, and sit," he added.

Carefully, I walked over to the light blue speckled couch. Sitting down, slowly, and wishing he was sitting next to me.

For a second, I blinked and found Gale sitting next to me. How did he get there so quick? At least we were sitting together. My head slowly leaned itself into his shoulder.

He reached his arm around me, laid his hand on my hip, and relaxed his head on top of mine. "Isn't your birthday tomorrow?"… How did he find out?

"Yes, it is." The fourth of Autumn is my birthday.

"Okay. Well, can I come over tomorrow to give you a birthday present?" He asked so suddenly; it was hard to say no.

"You don't have to get me anything, but you can come over, if you want," I replied, feeling entranced by his tone of voice.

"I want to," he whispered loud enough for me to hear him.

My lips curved into a grin. Why is he so thoughtful? Does he know how sweet he's being? "Can we look at the stars?"

The Wizard's arm retreated from my waist, his head also removed itself from mine."Sure." He got up from the couch, turned toward me, and offered out a hand. Quickly, I grabbed it, pulling me up in the process.

Gale guided me to the telescope, on top of his stairs. I sat down next to it.

"Do you want to look at a constellation?" Slowly, I shook my head.

"I want to talk to you." He dropped the telescope and looked at me, making my orbs widen. "Remember what the crystal ball predicted?"

He gave a swift nod. "Yes; of course."

Not wanting eye contact with him, I looked at the ground. "Um, do you know when that prediction should happen?"

My boyfriend looked away. "Maybe, tomorrow."

I bit my lower lip. I will pray all night that this will never happen. "Will it positively happen?"

He looked up at the ceiling. But, from the upper rim of my eye, I saw him turn his head away from me. "Usually crystal balls predict the truth. Never have I seen it lie, but I'm a little nervous. It is possible to change it, though."

My eyes gotten watery, and eventually a tear fell. I'm not the type of person to make anyone die for me. Not at all. Or even break hearts. Even from the one I love, Gale. "I love you, Gale. Nothing will happen. I promise." Making this more a fact and a promise at the same time.

He nodded. "I . . . love you, too, and trust you, but it's the . . . crystal ball." His voice was shaky. Would the crystal ball actually predict the truth? Will I actually hurt him? This would be the last thing I want to do. No kissing Luke and no hurting Gale or Selena.

Will the Harvest Goddess answer my prayer? Or will it be ignored? Time to be extra cautious tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up with the roosters crow. The sun wasn't fully up, which made the sky mixtures of the colors, like blue, pink, and orange. My head began to hurt. Slowly, I sat up rubbing my eyes. Why could my head be hurting? I got up from the bed with a sleepy gaze on my face.

When I began to change into my outfit for the day, which is a short white sport dress with pink stitching, someone knocked on the door. I was changing, so I can't open the door at the moment. The door suddenly opened right after the knock. It turned out to be Luke. He stared at me in my A-cup white bra, and my small white panties that had black stitching and a small, black bow on the top middle of them.

All he stared at was my breasts. "I wouldn't see the twins if your locked your door." His words were obnoxcious to my ears. He began to make my cheeks feel warm. Its embarrassing having your friend look at you in your underwear. I turned around as quick as I could, trying to finish putting on my dress.

My head couldn't think what to do when he saw me. Should have I kicked him out? After I got dress, I flipped my hair back as I turned around to look at him. I saw him holding something behind his back. "Um, what is that?" My mouth spoke without thinking. Of course, I do know what it is. Just I don't need this awkward moment to annoy me any longer.

"Its your birthday present." He held it out to me. It is a box wrapped with blue wrapping paper and purple ribbon tied around it. Those are my two favorite colors. He probably did it on purpose. I took the present as he held it out to me.

Carefully, I untied the ribbon and ripped open the box as we stood the he watched me open the gift. The box was white with a creamy color added to it. As I opened the box my mouth dropped. It was the most beautiful gift I have ever had. The only thing I ever wanted, which is a sapphire bracelet with specks of crystal on the chain. Inside the box had a note in it. "The most valuable thing to the one I love." Suddenly, I looked up and gave him a questioned look. _The one I love._ That should be Selena. Then why do I have it?

Cautiously, he spoke, "Yes, I've always have loved you since the day we met. I love you, Hikari. Forever and always." No one, not even Gale said that to me.

Actually, I'm truly in love with Gale more than anyone and I always thought of Luke as a really close friend. "I thought you are in love with Selena?" His words made me feel very guilty, like he was cheating on her. He is dating my best friend. I can't think what to say at all.

When Luke spoke it was soft, making it hard for me to hear, "I lied." Those two words made my mouth dropped. What type of guy lies to a girl like that?

Without any thinking my eyes rolled. "Well, I'm not going to go out with you! I'm dating The Wizard and you know that!" I paid attention to what I said that time. Since, Gale is the love of my life, I wasn't going to tell everyone his true name.

He looked at the ground ashamed. Now he is making me feel bad. Randomly, my heart skipped a beat. As quick as I could I walked out of my house dropping the bracelet onto the floor. Luke followed me, after I didn't want him to.

When he caught up to me, he grabbed my arm. The windy day blew my luscious brown hair over my eyes. "Please, Hikari. We won't tell him, I promise." The plea in his voice made me turn around to look at his light hazel eyes.

What does he mean we won't tell him? I turned my head from him not paying attention to anything else that he was going to say. Suddenly, he grabbed my hips pulling me closer to him till we were touching. He began moving his hands up my dress showing my underwear making my legs feel numb from the cool wind. The soft hands moved up till my upper back, pushing my chest to his. His lips gradually touched mine. Luke is a better kisser and is way more confident. I moved my hands to his biceps. Trying to enjoy the kiss. Until there was a small voice I heard that said, "Hikari." I turned around and there he was.

Gale was standing across the field. He dropped a small bag that was pink and turned around walking back to the Harmonica Town. Luke and I let go of each other. I ran to the bag he dropped. Carefully, I picked it up and opened it. In it was a small box. My eyes closed when I opened it up. The heart inside of me began pounding like crazy.

When I opened my eyes I saw a blue feather in a shape of a ring. So, I know how bad I hurt him. One, I was lied to him that I won't kiss Luke. Second, I broke his heart. That is because he wants to marry me. A tear fell down my cheek. Gale would never want to talk to me ever again. The dry grass behind me crunched to the footsteps coming toward me.

Luke laid one of his hands on my shoulders. "Its going to be alright." My hand flew to his wrist, throwing it off my shoulder. This time not even looking at his face. "Don't talk to me." Harshness in my voice made me feel more powerful than I thought.

Surprisingly, he left me standing here and cry all alone. After, we spoke Luke didn't talk to me. Tears fell down my warm, red cheeks every second. My heart began pounding louder than ever. It makes me feel that no one can ever, make me feel better.


End file.
